Year of the Dark Lord
by DanceDiva
Summary: It is the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and drastic changes have taken place, including more intense security around Harry. Will Hermione and Ron stop fighting long enough to keep Harry from harm?...Put on hiatus, possibly forever.
1. New Beginnings

**[D/C: I own nothing except the plot and the new characters. Although, I wish I owned the whole series. J.K. is an excellent writer, I hope I could have at least a tenth of that talent.]**

_**[A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice when reviewing, but I do accept any constructive criticism. So…I hope you enjoy my first attempt at fanfic.]**_

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

Hermione Granger woke to see sun streaming through her window. Today she would be leaving once more for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and begin her sixth year. Although she would miss her home and her parents, she was eager to see Harry and Ron again. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been her best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They had gotten together only once over the summer. They had planned on doing more together, except whenever Ron wasn't busy Hermione was and vice versa.

Nevertheless, they frequently wrote each other, and a few times Uncle Vernon allowed Harry to call her. During their conversations, each time she mentioned the previous year or the Ministry, Harry quickly changed the subject, even when she was updating him on how Mr. Weasley's job was going. Ever since Sirius's death, the conversation around Harry was carefully thought out. Neither Hermione nor Ron wanted to push Harry into talking about it. They knew he blamed himself and constantly told him otherwise, but he would not believe them.

Hermione didn't know how Harry would react to the new school year. Would he act as though it were just another year? Or would he isolate himself and not let anyone speak to him about what had happened?

Harry had been through so much in the sixteen years of his life. Losing his parents to the darkest wizard of all when he was still an infant and watching one of his friends being murdered by that same wizard. No one wanted to believe him that Voldemort had murdered Cedric Diggory; they didn't want to accept the fact that He was back and more powerful than before. Now Harry had to deal with the death of another person he loved, who died because of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had been with him this time, although they could not help him. Ron had a spell cast on him where he thought everything funny and could not think reasonably. Hermione couldn't even remember what had happened all that clearly. All that was clear to her was a purple flame shooting out from a Death Eater's wand and everything going black. She hadn't even been conscious when Sirius had died.

A shiver shook Hermione's body, as she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Harry could have also died that night. They _all_ could have died.

She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of Voldemort and his followers. This was a new year. Things would be different.

Hermione left her home hoping it was true.

----

_Bloody hell! Where is Hermione?_ _It's almost eleven o'clock!_

Ron paced back and forth on Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross waiting for Hermione to arrive. "Where is she? She's never late! She's going to miss the train!"

Harry looked at his friend's lanky figure, fiery red hair covering his face whenever he turned and freckles becoming more visible through the exertion Ron was putting his body through.

"Hermione won't miss the train. Maybe they ran into heavy traffic," Harry suggested, trying to calm Ron the best he could.

Worrying even more about where Hermione was, Ron looked around himself. A thin girl was walking toward them dressed in Muggle clothing. She stopped and took a second look. A smile spread across her face, and she ran towards them. She wrapped her arms around Harry in a big embrace.

Ron looked at the girl hugging Harry. It took him a moment to realize that it was Hermione. Her bushy brown hair had become more controlled and she had grown in height as they all had. Her subtle curves were now filling out to that of any sixteen-year-old girl. Ron couldn't help thinking how attractive she looked in her Muggle clothing.

Hermione let go of Harry and moved to hug Ron when he held out his hand. She took it with a questioning look on her face. They were best friends after all, but he waited for the handshake.

"Nice to see you, Hermione." Ron said.

Ron noticed that Harry was looking at them peculiarly, especially him.

----

_He has spoken so much about Hermione and how much he had missed her, and all he can offer is a handshake. _Harry thought. Ron was acting very strange. That morning he had even tried to make himself presentable by putting a comb through his hair. He usually didn't care about his appearance. Maybe it was because of a certain Muggle-born that they hadn't seen since the beginning of summer break. _That's ridiculous_, Harry told himself at the thought. _We haven't really talked to her all summer, maybe it'll just take a little time to get used to each other again._

A horn kept Harry from thinking any further about Ron's strange actions, and the three friends hurried onto the train.

----

The trolley had passed by their compartment, leaving plenty of goodies behind. Ron and Hermione had taken some into the next compartment where Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sitting along with a few first years. Harry was left by himself, alone with the thoughts that still haunted him daily. It was because him that five of his friends were sent to the hospital wing upon arriving back at Hogwarts from the Ministry; he was the reason that his godfather was now dead.

Trapped in thoughts of death and loss, Harry didn't notice the noise of heavy footsteps moving closer to his compartment.

"POTTER!" Someone screamed his name.

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy holding his wand tightly in his hand. His friends Crabbe and Goyle were behind him looking as clumsy as usual.

"Stand and fight, Potter!" Malfoy spat out.

Harry could feel anger creeping into his veins. Why did Malfoy have to come and pester him the first open moment he had?

Deciding to make Malfoy and angry as he had made him he said, "You _really_ think you can beat me? I _am_ the 'Boy Who Lived' after all." Harry quoted all the newspaper articles he had read about himself.

"You should be dead! No one has _ever_ defeated the Dark Lord! No one except YOU!" Malfoy screamed.

"Voldemort should have been dead long ago, but it was because of people like your father who kept him strong. All his supporters should be rotting in Azkaban."

"How dare you speak of the Dark Lord like that! How dare you even speak his name!" Malfoy said, coming toward Harry with his wand out and ready. "I should kill you right now and do every one a favor." Malfoy walked up to Harry, close enough that their noses were barely touching. "Plus, you put my father in prison! I'd be helping myself out if you were gone." He whispered harshly.

"Back off Malfoy," Harry said.

"Harry!"

He and Malfoy turned toward the opening of the compartment to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna standing there

"I'll get you next time, Potter." Malfoy said, retreating to his compartment.

They watched Malfoy sulk down the corridor. A strong urge to strangle him ran through them, but they wouldn't have to since Hermione looked like she wanted to kill him. Her knuckles were turning white from clutching her wand so tightly. She was trying so hard to regain control. Seeing her like this was rare, but Harry and Ron still remembered when she had lost control of her feelings during their third year. She had gotten so mad at Malfoy that she had actually hit him. Now she looked like she would have done it again if she had the chance. Luckily for Malfoy, Hermione had been surrounded by Ginny and Luna and never had an open swing.

"What's going on?" They heard behind Ron. Neville Longbottom was standing directly behind them.

"Nothing, Neville. Just a little visit from Malfoy." Ron replied.

"Ooh! I can't stand him!" Hermione said, letting all her feelings rush out of her like a fright train. "He's been making our lives miserable since our first year. Why can't he just go to Azkaban with his father?"

"Because he deserves far worse." Harry said. "Besides, he doesn't have a soul; the dementors would have no effect on him."

The group laughed at Harry's sarcastic humor, but inside they all shuddered in fear. They all remembered what Hogwarts had been like with the dementors lurking here and there. The worst was when they had appeared at a Quidditch match. They had had such an effect on Harry that he fell fifty feet from his broomstick. The fall could have killed him, except Dumbledore had been at the match and slowed his fast descent.

"Harry, you know that Malfoy'll have it in for you now." Ron cautioned. His best friend had nearly been killed at least five times during his five years at Hogwarts; he didn't want Malfoy to be the next to attempt it.

"Dumbledore already has every keeping a close watch on me now that Voldemort is stronger than ever." Harry watched everyone cringe as he said His name. "He won't have a chance to do anything, you should know that."

"Malfoy's whole family is full of Dark Magic; he'll find a way to get to you, even if he has to follow you into the lavat'ry." Neville murmured.

"Neville's right, you know?" Ron commented.

"Not if he has all of us watching over him. Right, Harry?" Hermione said.

"I already have all the teachers watching over me. I don't need you to guard me too." Harry said.

"But, Harry," Hermione said in a panicky voice. "Voldemort wants you dead, and now Malfoy does too. The teachers won't be able to protect you all the time. Just let one of us be with you at all times. Please Harry," Hermione pleaded, tears starting to form in her big brown eyes.

"Fine," Harry gave in.

"You won't be sorry," Hermione said, hugging him.

_I hope not_, Harry thought.

Around them the sun was setting, and candles in various places were lighting the train. Soon enough they would be at Hogwarts and their sixth year would begin. Harry was waiting for something to go wrong, but the train sped along as smoothly as before.

"Harry," Hermione said, taking his attention back inside the train. "You'd better change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon."

As always, Hermione was right. Not just a few moments before had he thought of how close they were getting to the school.

Harry changed into his robes, just as Hermione had suggested and not soon after was the train slowly to a halt. They had reached Hogwarts; home.

**_[Well, that's it for now. Thanks y'all for reading it. I sure hope you like it. Well…You know what to do now…read and review. Caty Jean]_**


	2. A Different Hogwarts

**_[A/N: Okay…first of all. I'm glad that you liked the first chapter enough to read the second. Sorry it took so long for me to update. And, to those who reviewed, thanks for the comments. I tried to get this one out as fast as I could. So…here it is…]_**

Chapter 2- A Different Hogwarts

The train was nearly empty when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville got off. The night was clear, and the stars could be clearly seen. Although it was a beautiful night, an eerie feeling hung in the air.

The group, huddled closely together, moved toward the carriages. There was no apparent reason to be cautious, yet they all stayed in a tight group. Since the episode at the Ministry, they all had become a little more alert to what was going on around them. They had been through so much. Hermione had been seriously hurt, Ron had been nearly strangled to death, and almost everyone else had an injury of some kind. Although, Harry's was the worst of all. Losing Sirius was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to him. Since he hadn't known his parents, Sirius had been the closest thing to a father he had ever had.

Finally, they had made it to the carriages. With a sigh of relief, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got in one, while Ginny, Luna, and Neville got in another. Once they were seated, the carriages sprung forward, each minute bringing them closer to the brightly lit castle.

Hermione looked out the window and trembled.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, seeing the movement.

"I don't know. Something just…doesn't feel quite right." Hermione said, uncertain of herself.

"I know what you mean." Harry commented. "But…I can't really explain it. It's just this strange feeling I'm having."

"I think you're both a little paranoid." Ron said, while feeling himself that something wasn't the way it was should to be. It was that same feeling they all had while walking through the Ministry that fateful night.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, knocking each of them out of their thoughts. They got out of the carriages and made their way to the steps of the castle. Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance.

"Boys and girls," she started. "If I could have your attention please. In a moment, I will be taking you into the Great Hall where you can be seated. But before you do, I am to inform you that Peeves is acting more mischievous than usual."

Peeves the Poltergeist frequently circulated the castle. He was known as the biggest troublemaker in attendance, and he did everything he could to annoy as many people as was physically possible.

"So use extreme caution around him because he may be up to something." Professor McGonagall continued. She looked behind her and said, "All right, then. Follow me."

"How can Peeves be any more mischievous than he already is?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, a cold shower of water, followed by a large bag of feathers, was dumped on her head.

"I'm guessing _that_ was your answer," Ron said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Hermione furiously picked the feathers off as they continued down the corridor toward the Great Hall.

"Ooh. I could just kill him." Hermione murmured under her breath. "I would kill him if he weren't already dead."

Harry and Ron giggled at Hermione's mumblings but were stopped short of bursting out laughing by an abrupt stop at a closed door. In a short moment, the doors flung open revealing four long tables for the students and another for the staff members; Dumbledore could be seen sitting in the center.

"Potter?" Harry heard his name called from behind him. He turned to see Professor McGonnagall standing there. "I need to speak with you."

Harry followed McGonagall to her office. "Have a seat, Potter," she offered.

Harry took a seat on the chair offered to him and waited for her to continue. A few moments passed before she said, "So, how are you doing?" The tone of her voice was caring and sympathetic, something Harry rarely heard from any of the professors.

"All right, I guess," he answered.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about what happened at the Ministry, you can come talk to me or Dumbledore, or any of the teachers for that matter."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'll be taking it any time soon." Harry said, standing up.

"Potter, please sit down." He did. "Death is a very difficult thing to comprehend, especially when it has happened to someone so very close to you. I know Sirius's death has been bothering you, and I don't want to see you suffer from it. There are so many people here that you can talk to. We've all had to deal with a bit of suffering in our time. We know how it feels."

"You have no _clue_ how it feels to have your own godfather die before your very eyes and not be able to do anything about it. Good-night, Professor."

Harry stood up and walked out the door, leaving McGonagall to think about what he had said and done. Harry made his way to the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione already at their seats.

"I sure hope it doesn't rain on them," Hermione said as he sat down beside them. Harry looked up, only at that moment noticing the enchanted ceiling was clouding up.

A clap of thunder startled those already seated. A few moments later, a group of small students followed Hagrid into the Hall. They looked horrible, soaked down to their very last layer of clothing.

"Poor kids," Hermione murmured. "Didn't even get a decent trip across the lake."

Ron looked at Harry and laughed. All Harry could think of was their luck that they had been in their first year five years earlier when the crossing had been peaceful.

Hermione glared at Ron. "You are so immature. How would you feel if you were them and people were laughing at you?"

"Well, we're not them, so why think about it?" Ron replied.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione snapped. "You are the most _inconsiderate_ person I have _ever _met."

"Thank you."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face McGonagall, who had brought out a stool with a very old hat sitting on top of it. As soon as the stool was set into place, a slit in the hat opened, and the hat broke out into song.

"_To everyone I am the Sorting Hat_

_From those days of old._

_I was there the very day that_

_Four wizards placed the mold._

_They started this very school_

_With different thoughts indeed._

_Slytherin was stern and cool_

_And wanted a certain creed._

_He wanted those of pure blood_

_With very strong ambition._

_Now Hufflepuff wanted students_

_Who'd work hard for their position._

_Ravenclaw wanted cleverness_

_Gryffindor sought the brave._

_All four wizards wanted the best_

_And so they all gave_

_Each other what they wanted_

_And came to graceful peace_

_Four houses would be granted;_

_The fighting then was ceased._

_So everyone take a seat_

_And put me atop your head._

_I know your possible feats_

_It's all inside your head._"

The Great Hall erupted into applause. Once it quieted down, McGonagall called the first student to the Sorting Hat. A little girl by the name Brittany Anderson sat down on the stool, put on the hat, and gave a startled expression when it started speaking atop her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled. The Hufflepuff house erupted in whistles and applause as the girl walked to their table.

"Bell, Kristin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapped loudly for the new Gryffindor. Ron let out a loud yawn. The ceremony had just started and he was already tired. Another loud yawn came from his mouth as Cathy Benson became a Ravenclaw.

"Braun, Jacob!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Caal, Alexander!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I guess…we have to…watch out…fer that one." Ron said in between yawns. Hermione elbowed him hard in his side. "Whatcha do that for?"

"Could you show just a _little_ respect for our fellow students?" Hermione said.

"Do you think they could move a little quicker so I don't fall asleep in my mashed potatoes?" Ron sharply replied.

"You are _impossible_!"

"Guys?" Harry said, interrupting their bickering. "Who's that woman sitting next to Professor Sprout?"

"Who?" Hermione asked switching her attention to the table the teachers were seated at. The woman was thin, with long brown hair and a pointed hat atop her head.

"Maybe she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron murmured.

"I don't think so. She looks too nice to battle the Dark Arts," Hermione disagreed.

Ron muffled a contemptuous grunt as "Lucas, Amelia" was called up to the Sorting Hat. "Well, you're nice to look at, but I _know_ that you can hurt a guy real good." Ron said. Then, realizing what had just come out of his mouth, he turned toward McGonagall, turning beat-red in the process.

"What other job is open, if she's not teaching the Defense class?" Harry asked, cutting into the uncomfortable silence that developed around them.

"I don't know of any." Hermione said. She glanced once more at the table, noticing a cruel looking man sitting beside Professor Snape. His crooked nose reminded Hermione of Alastor Moody, who was missing chunks due to his job as an Auror. His hair was dark, and he had a fixed expression on his face that Hermione didn't like very much. But what was it? Anger? Disgust? Or maybe…cruel thoughts and a hidden agenda? _What am I thinking?_ Hermione asked herself. _What is wrong with me? Ever since that night at the Ministry, anything new is suspicious, and anyone who looks the least bit out of the ordinary is subject for criticism. But Dumbledore wouldn't hire anyone he didn't trust…_

_----_

Harry and Ron had been discussing Quidditch and new tactics they planned on using this upcoming season. Harry noticed that Hermione was quieter than usual. He looked at her and saw that she was staring off to no place in particular. She shook her head, and Harry was somewhat shocked when she entered their conversation. This year was proving to be much different than the last five. Never before had Harry had a grim feeling upon entering the grounds. Never had emotions been so dreary and then reach a happy peak and then drop so suddenly that you felt you had been pushed off a cliff. And never before had Hermione shown this much interest in Quidditch. By the time Harry looked back up at McGonagall, she was calling the last student up to the front.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

The three of them clapped loudly. Harry stopped quickly; hoping everyone else would do the same. He was starving, and the sorting had taken much longer than he had expected. Once, he had even heard his stomach reminding him of how hungry he was.

"Yes, yes, congratulations to you all. At this time, I would like to welcome you to yet another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all will enjoy your year with us. Now, for a few announcements," Dumbledore said. "The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students."

"You would think they would get the hint since it _is _called the _Forbidden_ Forest," Ron commented.

"But that didn't stop you and Harry from going in there during our second year, did it?" Hermione said.

"We were trying to help Hagrid, even _you_ know that."

"But Harry was the one who truly wanted to help. You just followed. Don't you remember what you said to him?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. Hermione mimicked Ron's frightened voice, "Spiders? Why spiders? Why can't it be 'follow the butterflies'?"

Harry laughed at Hermione's impression. They remembered that incident all too well. Harry and Ron had been at Hagrid's cabin; hiding under the Invisibility Cloak Harry's father had left him. Hagrid was being taken to Azkaban Prison for crimes he did not commit. Before he left, he told them all their questions would be answered if they followed the spiders. Ron, with his great fear of spiders, had voiced his fear a little too openly.

They glanced back at Ron, who looked as though his pride was thoroughly smashed to pieces.

"One more thing. Since you are all aware that Lord Voldemort has returned, it is our responsibility to keep you as safe as possible. So, under these circumstances, no one is allowed outside the castle once the sun has set." Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him as he added, "No exceptions."

"Also, you all must be in your Common Rooms an hour earlier than in years past." A few groans came from the group of students.

"You are all bright enough to know when lines should not be crossed, and now should not be the time to take things lightly. One very important person did this not but a year ago and dire consequences resulted from this. We want you to be as cautious as you can this year. If you notice any unusual occurrences, you are to report them immediately to one of the teachers. As we know well enough from the past few years, these occurrences could be signs that need careful attention. Please listen to when you heart tells you when something does not seem right. Do not keep these things from us for your uneasiness may be well reasoned.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way," Dumbledore continued. "It is my privilege to introduce two new additions to our staff this year. To my left is Gladys Bernstein," he motioned toward the woman sitting next to Professor Sprout. "She will be teaching Occupational Studies, which any seventh year is encouraged to take. This course will allow you to decide which career would be best for you after you have left Hogwarts." A small round of applause greeted Professor Bernstein. "Next, to my right," Dumbledore motioned toward the man seated beside Professor Snape, "is Gregor Kulloch. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Another round of applause greeted the new professor.

Harry looked closely at Professor Kulloch and Snape. There was something about him that Harry didn't quite understand. He had the very job that Snape sought, yet there was a strange sense of familiarity between them. Harry looked once more at Kulloch and felt his gaze meet his own.

Harry felt a cry of pain escape from his lips. A fierce pain shot through Harry's scar. He felt darkness taking over him as the burning sensation continued to pulse violently through his head.

**_[I hope you like the latest installment of my story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. So click on that little box and REVIEW! Caty Jean]_**


	3. A Hidden Secret

**_[A/N: First of all, all the crap in bold was written by Angels Touch while she was being so super cool while under the influence of some special happy drugs._**

**_Secondly, thanks to all of you who reviewed the first two chapters. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued writing this fanfic._**

**Hysterik-Angel_- I'm glad you liked it and, believe me, there will be plenty more episodes with Ron and Hermione_**

**Nocturnal007_- thanks for stopping in to read; I have yet to read yours_**

**Alias: Mystic_- I'm glad that such a great writer like yourself has enjoyed my little fanfic as much as you did…hint, hint…plenty more Draco/Harry conflicts_**

**Angels Touch_- the god of alias! This chapter is for you._**

**Jwolf2006_- I know you've already read the first three chapters but now you can read it with the rest of them._**

**Kim_- here's chapter three, now you won't have to threaten me anymore to post it._**

**Hellaprep06_- just to let you know, I double-checked on the whole 'Dumbledore saying Voldemort's name anytime anywhere'. Guess what? You were right, so I changed it in chapter 2 and re-posted it._**

**Babymeeko_- you'll see more of curious DADA teacher soon, keep reading. Glad you liked it._**

**Merlindamage_- thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it so much. And it is such an honor to be mentioned in the same sentence as Rowling. Thanks for thinking that I have some of the talent she has. You really brightened my day with that review._**

**_Okay…so for all of my lovely fans. Without further ado…I give you_**

**_CHAPTER THREE!]_**

Chapter 3- A Hidden Secret

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione said, shaking him by the shoulders. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Harry asked. He looked around and realized that he was lying on the floor of the Great Hall. The room was empty, except for the persons looking down on him with worried, questioning glances.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "All of a sudden you just…shouted. You started shaking and fell to the floor."

Harry noticed that Hermione was incredibly pale. "It was nothing," Harry said and sent a comforting smile up at her. She looked back with an unsure expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." A look of understanding registered on Hermione's face.

"Just to make sure, Madame Pomfrey would like you to stay in the hospital wing tonight," said Dumbledore. "You two will have to take him there," he said turning toward Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, sir," Ron said.

"Of course we will," Hermione added.

"Well, I must to be off. There are other matters I have to attend to." Dumbledore said and left the three of them alone in the Great Hall. Harry also stood; ready to leave. Although, he did not want to go to the hospital. He had been there too many times; four times had been after dealing with Voldemort. Too caught up in his own thoughts, Harry had started walking down the corridor without realizing it.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione's voice beside him. "What's going on? We need to know." Harry felt her hand grab him by the arm and stop him completely. Harry turned to face her. "You're hiding something. I can tell. Why won't you tell us?"

_Because I know you'll be completely worried like you were the last time my scar hurt,_ Harry thought. It had been the same way during their fourth year and Harry had awoken with pain searing through his scar. He had told both of them, and Hermione had overreacted. She started sputtering out ideas to tell Dumbledore or Sirius or _someone_. Harry had known exactly how everyone would react. '_Poor little Potter. He woke up, and his scar was hurting. Call the Daily Prophet.'_ He didn't want that to replay once again this year.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "We're worried about you."

Harry looked at both his friends carefully, and – deciding he'd hid enough from them the past five years – gave in to the need to tell them what had happened.

He nodded to them and started walking once again, trying to figure out the best way to tell them. Deciding to be blunt, he muttered, "It was my scar. It hurt. That's all."

"What?" Hermione said, turning thirty shades of white. "But it couldn't…I mean, Voldemort couldn't be _here_, could he?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Hermione," Harry said.

"Not that big of a deal? Harry! You passed out from the pain!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"How can I not? Voldemort wants to _kill_ you! I think that's a good enough reason!"

"Ugh! This is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place. I knew you would blow it _completely_ out of proportion."

**He turned on his heel and rushed down the corridor, ignoring the random squeaks escaping from Hermione's mouth as she stared, mouth dropped open in disbelief. He followed the halls blindly to the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**He turned over in his mind the reasons why – in the middle of Albus Dumbledore's greeting speech – his scar had decided to be a nuisance and cause him to black out. It was a pain, really, to be known as the kid who randomly passed out throughout school, but usually the pain would come late at night after a vivid nightmare or a sudden flash of…_something_, he couldn't quite name. Dumbledore seemed happy to classify it as deep emotions from Voldemort's end, but Harry didn't quite agree. Something was brewing. **After seeing Voldemort stronger than ever at the end of the last school year, he knew something was going to happen. But when?

----

"You don't think I blow things 'completely out of proportion,' do you?" Hermione asked Ron as she watched Harry walk out of sight. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Well, you asked, so I'm going to tell you anyway," said Ron, walking to her side. "For one, I don't know how you don't go crazy worrying over him like you do."

"You two keep me partially sane, you know that perfectly well. And the only reason I worry about you is because you always go off and find trouble for yourselves," Hermione interrupted.

"Now that's not completely true. We didn't go looking for trouble when Sirius came and dragged me under the Whomping Willow; we weren't looking for trouble when we went to Hagrid's hut to find out who was petrifying all of you; we weren't –"

"When you were dragged under the Whomping Willow, we had gone out of the castle, _without permission_, to be by Hagrid's side for the execution. We weren't supposed to be to be outside at all! Also, when you went to Hagrid's hut, don't you remember where you went afterwards? Into the Forbidden Forest!" Hermione said, raising her voice. "Another place you weren't supposed to be that night, or any night for that matter! You have always been going places and doing things you weren't supposed to be doing!"

"Why are you yelling at _me_? Most of the time we were trying to help someone! Don't you remember where _you_ were while we were in the Forest? You were petrified!"

"That is something I would rather forget," Hermione mumbled angrily.

"Well, we won't be able to. We won't be able to forget anything that has happened to us these past five years."

"But it would sure help if you would stop bringing them up. Especially now! You _know _we were talking about Harry."

"No, we were talking about how you 'blow things out of proportion.'"

"No, we weren't!"

"Yes, we were, and you know it. That's how we got to discussing our bad luck in the first place."

"Bad luck? So, you think it was just 'bad luck' that Voldemort is trying to kill Harry?! I would think you're not even worried about him!"

"You know full well that I'm worried about him, but you're just too stubborn to realize it." Ron said, moving past her as Harry had done just moments before.

"We…are…not…finished…talking!" Hermione yelled at him as she ran to catch up. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "One. I am _not_ stubborn. Two. You're the one who doesn't show your feelings. Three. Don't start blaming _me_ for things _you_ don't even understand." Now it was Hermione's turn to walk away. She marched past Ron on the path that would lead her to the Gryffindor Common Room. Too much was happening their first day back, and Hermione had a feeling that the rest of the year would not be much better.

----

"She's right, you know?" Ron's mind was telling him.

_You think I don't know that!_

Ron staggered through the hall; his thoughts bombarding him the entire way. "Just tell her already."

_I will not!_

"Stop being such a stupid little git! She'd want to know. She'd want you to tell her."

_She would not._

"Oh really? How would _you_ know? You don't really spend that much time getting to know her."

She's my best friend, and has been since our first year. You would think I would know her well enough by now.

"Then what do her parents do for a living?"

They're…um…they're… 

"See! I told you so."

Well, that doesn't count. She rarely talks about her parents. Besides that's not really all that important. I've been there for her.

"Yeah right. Harry has been there for her more than you have."

Now don't go bringing Harry into this. He's not the problem.

"Finally you have admitted to something that is true. Your problem is that you're such a spineless little coward, and you're jealous that Harry is closer to her than you are."

I am not!

"You are to! If you're not, then why won't you just tell her already?"

Because she's my best friend, that's why! And I don't want to ruin that.

"Oh, I think you've done that enough times already."

Bloody hell! I have, haven't I? And after all the fights we've had, I'm surprised she's taken me back. How do I know she will this time? Great job, Ron, you've pretty much ruined every chance you've ever had with her!

"Password?" A woman's voice drawled.

"Huh?" Ron looked around himself, just noticing that he had reached the one spot he did not want to be at this moment. "Caput Draconis," Ron murmured. The portrait swung forward and Ron entered, moving quickly through the large group in the common room and up to the boys' dormitories.

Ron flopped onto his bed, fully clothed. He seemed to be alone. Then, he heard mumbling nearby and knew he wasn't. He looked beside him and noticed the draping around Harry's bed was closed.

Ron lied on his back and waited for sleep to take over his body. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off into a troubled sleep…

Ron looked around himself and was confused to see a large group sitting in rows and looking transfixed on a couple standing up in the front. The woman was dressed in a beautiful white dress; the man, in a pressed suit. The couple smiled fondly at each other. He walked closer to hear a man speak. "These are your solemn vows. Repeat after me."

Another voice spoke, "I, Hermione Granger, take you as my husband as long as we both shall live."

Hermione? Getting married? What is going on?

The first man spoke again, "Those who believe these two people should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everything was silent.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The couple shared a brief kiss and then faced the group. "It is my privilege you introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry…"

Ron shot up from his bed.

It's just a dream; it's just a dream. He told himself repeatedly, reassuring himself, but sleep would not come again that night.

**_[Well…that's it (for chapter 3, at least). I hope you like it. So, read and review. I need all the comments I can get. Caty Jean_]**


	4. The Loyalty of a Friend

_A/N:  This is now a joint effort founded by Angels Touch (of the hotness that is David Boreanaz, oh dear God…) and DanceDiva (of the hotness that is man-whore, oh dear God…).  And let the…FUN TIMES…begin._

Chapter 4 – The Loyalty of a Friend

Somehow, even magically prepared breakfast never tasted as good when you thought that you were doomed to remain forever single as your best friend stole the love of your life out from under your nose.  While you were watching.  Without even a warning.

Or so thought Ron as he pushed an egg around his plate, chasing it humorlessly with a strip of golden brown bacon, his mood effectively leveling out below zero.

All around him, the boys of Gryffindor were laughing and chatting, paper airplanes crossing just as often as rowdy jokes and stories about the assorted girls of Gryffindor, most of whom were clustered around the opposite end of the table, eating with perfect elegance and chatting in low tones.  It was quite the contrast on the boys' side, where food was thrown about and eaten without being examined first, the shouting only quiet when compared to the Ravenclaw table.

And sitting at almost the exact center of the table, as though holding a peace meeting between the girls' side and the boys', were Hermione and Harry, one with a newspaper spread next to his plate, the other with a school book already opened.

"Hey, Ron, why so glum?  I heard you wake up last night.  Bad dreams?   With Snape? And the Slytherin house wearing dresses?"  Dean asked as he stole a piece of toast from Seamus who was sitting to Ron's right.

"No.  Just a weird dream. Something about Quidditch.  Dunno; nothing important."  Secretly, Ron was glad that Dean had asked.  Harry had said a total of three words to him that morning, those being "Everything okay?" and, "Good," before sweeping from the room to follow Hermione out the portrait hole.

Hermione had swept him a frozen glare before summoning the book lying next to his elbow before storming from the room with Crookshanks right behind her.  He knew that she had made it jostle his elbow on _purpose_.  He just _knew_ it.

It kind of scared him how out of control this fight had gotten.  Usually a few heated words were exchanged; the friendship was still intact, and all was forgiven in a day or two, with pleasantries exchanged until then at the least.

But this had turned into a full out assault.  Not only had they not spoken at all, but both were against him.  Normally, one was the peacemaker while the other two glowered.  This wasn't fair; it was two versus one! 

Seamus, who had been studying his schedule over a tall glass of orange juice, suddenly let a mouthful fly and splattered everyone within speaking distance.  Namely, all the boys who slept in his dormitory, meaning revenge was going to be a major bane for poor Seamus in a short time. 

"Sorry, I didn't – I just," Seamus sputtered as he frantically tossed napkins at those sitting across from him.  "It's just that…did you look at the schedules yet?"

There was a general rustling of papers as everyone went searching.  Ron glanced over Seamus' shoulder at his sopping paper and scanned the list.

"Herbology, Astrology, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, – Ha!  – Muggle Studies, – Double ha!  – And Transfiguration.  What's wrong?  Looks like a standard schedule to me.  Unless you count the globs of pulp that are sticking to it."

"Don't you see?  Right there."  Seamus poked his finger so hard at the paper that it went right through, causing a general burst of laughter from those still watching the flustered boy.

"I see a hole," Neville put in from the other side of Seamus.

"Shut up!"

"Oh."  Everyone's head simultaneously swiveled to look at Dean who was gaping at his paper.  "It says we've got Potions.  With Slytherin.  Again."

"Again!  _Again_!  AGAIN!"  Seamus sputtered loudly, his knuckles turning white around the fork he had forgotten he was clutching.

"It's like a tradition or something.  It's been that way since the beginning.  If they changed it now, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would die of shock at having the Slytherins with _them_, you see?"  Dean accidentally launched the sausage he had impaled with his fork across the table and it landed, unharmed, in Seamus' empty juice glass.  He fished it out and took a bite as he finished explaining.

"Yeah, and it's this morning.  In, like, six minutes," Neville said, his face already turning a pale sort of green. 

"What, you mean we have it every Monday morning?  Right after the weekend?"  Ron asked, already horrified at the thought of facing Snape the morning after cramming all the homework he put off into Sunday night.

"Yeah, until Christmas break.  Then it changes to right _before_ the weekend for some unexplained reason."

There was another general rustling of papers as everyone tucked their schedules away and gathered their books and parchments. 

When Ron stood to leave, he was surprised to find Harry standing right _there_, a pained expression on his face.  At last he spoke, bringing his total word count to seven – "Time to go, Ron."

They headed towards the dungeons in an excruciating silence that hurt to listen to, waiting for the dungeon doors to come into sight and the torture the teachers called Potions to begin.  Hermione was walking a good two steps behind Ron, and he had a strange urge to just stop walking and let her run into him, just so she would have the chance to say _something_. 

But the silence stretched until they entered the Potion's classroom.  A large crowd was gathered in the back of the room.  All three ignored it, not quite sure where their _talented_ professor was at that exact moment.  Ron, after spreading out his supplies at an empty table next to Harry, with Hermione a table beyond Harry, set his wand within arm's reach, just in case.

The 'in case' came to pass as the crowd parted to allow Draco Malfoy to collapse with a girly shriek in a mock enactment of Harry's fainting spell during Dumbledore's greeting.

Ron, wand in his hand, was already stomping toward Malfoy when Harry grabbed his arm.  In the second it took Ron to shake off his hand, Malfoy gave another girly shriek, only this one as he danced around the room, clutching his nose.

"Oy!  My nose!  You dirty, little Mudblood!"

Ron looked confusedly at Malfoy before seeing Hermione standing in front of him, a hand on her hip and her jaw set in the angry pose Ron knew oh-so-well.

"I swear to God, Malfoy, I catch you insulting Harry or Ron at all this year and I will be sure to break your nose, your jaw, take out a few teeth, and throw in a black eye just for flavor.  Now apologize," Hermione's hand was already curled into a fist, something that Malfoy caught quickly.

"Sorry."

The word was barely audible, but just at that moment Snape slid into the classroom, automatically calling out, "Malfoy!  Potter!" at the sight of the gathering in the back of the room.  "What is going on here?"  He shot an evil glare at Harry, who was still at his table, hand frozen at his attempt to stop Ron.

"It was…"  Malfoy said, stammering as he glanced at Hermione.  She shifted where she stood, a dangerous gleam in her eye.  "I fell.  Hit my nose on the table.  Tripped on a book bag, 'tis all."

"Well, well, then.  Back to your seats.  There's nothing to see, so why are you all gathered?  And Malfoy, you'd better be careful from now on.  Can't have our star Seeker injuring himself before the Ravenclaw match in a week."  Even as he spoke, he glared at Harry and Ron before shooting an equally evil glare at Hermione who had reclaimed her table easily, the crowd parting to let her through.

"Yes, sir, I'll be extra careful, sir."

"Good," Snape scanned the class, still standing slack jawed, shocked at what had just happened.  When, in the history of Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin, had a Gryffindor abused a Slytherin in any way and gotten away with it?  "Did I not say to take your seats?  The bell rang the better part of ten minutes ago!"  The class rushed to obey.

Malfoy, sliding past Hermione's table on the way to his own in the front of the room, hissed, loud enough that Ron, two tables down, could hear, "Yeah, I'm sorry.  Sorry that you're a filthy Mudblood!"

When Malfoy tripped, landing upside down in a cauldron a few feet away, the class laughed loudly, fingers pointing happily at the tipsy boy.

And Hermione sat smugly back in her seat, her feet stretched luxuriously in front of her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. It was going to be longer, but I decided you'd waited enough. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be up soon…I hope.


End file.
